Mike is dead or alive
by Lao Tseu
Summary: Mike was kidnapped on his way home, the anxiety goes up to the prosecutor's office because there is no demand for ransom. Connie faced with anxiety because she knows that the silence of the kidnappers is not a good omen Sorry for my English, I'm French! I do not own the characters of Law an order, they are the Dick Wolf properties
1. Chapter 1

The office was silent, that makes 12 that Mike was kidnapped while returning domiciled. There is not a hint, not a word on who might be the height to crime.

Connie heard the news in court, she waited for Mike to the jury's choice. Jack entered the court is meant to judge the disappearance of Mikael Cutter. A heavy silence that was in the court, defense counsel accepted without supercilii to postpone the selection of the jury.

Connie was stunned, annoyed, she and Mike had left it last night at the office, they were that disputed about their relationship, whether or not they were to talk to Jack, as Mike has his usual preferred to remain discreet afraid Connie's reputation may be tainted after the story of Woll.

Connie stood motionless, unable to move was the announcement of the disappearance of Mike

"Connie you come from, the inspectors want to know the last time you saw Mike

Yes Jack ... . I come, were there elements at the place of his abduction?

\- No, a neighbor saw an old break, nothing more "

Connie followed Jack, she held her tears, but she needed to answer why Mike was kidnapped? He had not received any threats, current affairs was relatively simple, at least nothing that could leave imagined abduction. Jack showed more vigilant about it since the assassination ADA Borgia.

Lupo arrived at the office, Bernard and Lieutenant Van Buren put phones in plays, for any request for ransom or otherwise.

"Jack did has family, to see if the kidnappers to contact risks?

\- No, Lieutenant Mike's family is on the road, and never to the same places, were gypsies.

\- Although we will have to investigate in his life, maybe this abduction is not work-related

Connie interrupted their conversation

\- Jack I must tell you that Mike and I were dating for 8 months before the case Woll, last night I spent the night with my sister, she needed me to keep her children.

\- Glad to hear Connie, do you live together?

\- Yes for a few weeks, I ...

Jack cut him

\- Connie I will not judge your relationship, you are both adults, and I appreciate your discretion, but we'll be under protection because firstly you work with him and other hand if these criminals have followed Mike, they are familiar to you. "

Bernard approached the Lieutenant to show the SMS he had received a break had been found, with blood inside, but no body.

wasteland 25/03 15h

Arriving at the Lupo and Bernard places not found in the car that his briefcase and blood. Forensic samples was in the car and around. They were looking for clues, but no footprints except in the trunk of scratch marks, traces of blow ...

Lupo heard the summary of his colleagues told Lupo

"It's not a good sign they plant a car without even trying to hide it, he must have searched the area, this time to someone or something of

\- I agree because if they do not take precautions this time around a man living that makes noise, unless it is already dead ..

\- Even if Cutter was the most painful of prosecutors, he does not deserve this.

\- Go Lupo do not think the worst "

Hogan puts the 18h 25/03

Lt. Van Buren refers to Jack that inspectors discovered the car, blood, and no index.

"Mr. McCoy, the scene there are a lot of footprint, car and other vehicles is an isolated place but relatively popular for those seeking tranquility. Forensic passes the magnifying glass the car, maybe the kidnappers have left a clue.

\- Lieutenant it will soon be 24 Mike has disappeared, not for ransom, and you said to me that you have nothing ! How can a man kidnapped in the street may disappear without a trace! Thin lieutenant you know that the more time passes and the chances of finding him alive are slim

\- Mr. my men has its research, scientific teams not both end zones combs in search index. But perhaps the kidnappers tried to called home to ask for a ransom or else Connie.

\- So ask Connie to go home and listen to messages on his answering machine, but I want her to be under surveillance, no need to run the risk that it be removed in turn "

Jack looked at the office of Mike, he appreciated the enthusiasm of his young substitute, he looked at his current files to see who could take off since morning if he had to do this several times. Opening a drawer falls on a photo of Mike and Connie taken at the baptism of Connie's nephew. He suspected that both were dating, but the live together. At the same time that his thoughts roamed his mind, he observed that Connie left with the lieutenant, he hoped that a message is there, because removing a prosecutor without ransom to ask what good?

and apartment 20 pm

Connie arrived to his apartment watching the place where Mike had been removed, she hoped to see an index that it was reported that Mike was alive, but nothing except the cool wind blowing in his face. Upon entering the apartment she could feel the presence of Mike, she went with the inspectors to the living room to listen to a message.

Anita said "Connie I think you have messages!

\- Yes lieutenant I hope one of these messages relates to Mike, but not so long as we live together so the contact me

\- You know they may have followed Mike so they know you are dating, Connie will I know it's not easy, but listen to these messages.

Message 1: Connie is Mom, thank you for helping your sister, we are waiting for you and Mike to organize your engagement

Message 2: Hello I am the Reverend Stephen I confirm the appointment of 02/04 for your wedding.

-Here Is all lieutenant, I took you to excuse me two minutes "

Connie went to his room a sharp pain in his chest, the fear of not seeing Mike, feeling his skin, hear his voice and see his smile. He had come, he had found it, but it was not to die, not him! She clutched his shirt in search of her perfume tears streaming down his face all day she struggled against tears. The lieutenant entered the room, and Connie took her in his arms but did not know what to say, impossible for her to find the right words.

"Connie take what you need we will sit safe, a police officer will remain here to await news, we transfer your calls to the phone of the stash"

Jack had just learned that the kidnappers have not called in Mike and Connie, the situation on the future of Mike worried, he looked at his watch, 24 hours that Mike had been removed and nothing not a track, not a clue . He returned to the Cutter's office, hoping to find him there, typing on his white board, or swinging his baseball bat, but not the office was the same yesterday. He remembered the dead young attorneys to serve justice, what good is it said Ricci slaughter, dead Borgia struck to death, what to do? Their youth makes them forget the risk, they darken as it was for law enforcement costs that costs even at the cost of their lives.

The following morning the inspectors had the test results.

Bernard: "Lieutenant we have test results, blood is the lung without which, according to the medical examiner demonstrates a significant injury to the lungs. According to the position of the tracks of blood it is therefore surely spitting lung injury made by a rib fracture.

\- They probably hit the kidnappers must be to seek information, but what, Mccoy confirmed that Cutter was not working on a sensitive matter ...

\- A former defendant? you know Cutter has many enemies he has made the world in prison, not to mention his past amazing!

\- Lupo, you will seek his indictment file to DEA and you'll wonder Connie Bernard on all matters of Cutter and have been threats, it's been over 24 that Mike is gone, and still no demand for ransom or exchange, you and I know that over time progresses, we may find a corpse!


	2. Chapter 2

More than 24 Mike has been removed, Connie could no longer think, all his being was plunged in grief. If only she had been at her sister's maybe the kidnappers have not removed.

She was interrupted in his thoughts by Jack:

"Connie I preferred that as long as we do not know who kidnapped Mike you stay safe, no need to take the risk of a second kidnapping!

\- Jack do you have any news on the analyzes of the car, and hide nothing from me, I need to know.

\- Yes Lieutenant Van Buren contacted me, the analyzes show that Mike was wounded, but we do not know more. As soon as I have news I will let you know. But stay here in safety.

\- You know the advantage of the office and it keeps me from thinking too much, I am suffocating here Jack, let me work.

\- Well come with me, anyway going the font changing place regularly "

Meanwhile Bernard and Lupo were on a new track, one of their informant reported that he had this break to an abandoned factory. The car had not moved from the middle of the night until around 12pm. Knowing that in this factory there is nothing that seemed suspicious to him. Arrive at the factory the two inspectors take their precaution, if Mike is not here, it may be that people monitors.

First they were around the building, looking out the windows, all indications were that the chamber was empty. Colleagues began to penetrate within the plant ...

There a horrible sight awaited them, blood, whips, chains hanging from the ceiling, and a floor show.

"Lupo would seem that this is not shown Cutter?

\- I think yes, but to be on would ask Connie ... ..

Bernard interrupted him

\- Ti're crazy ! You're gonna say what we found was Connie watch the man she loves in a torture room ! In your opinion of what he still alive?

\- I do not know and neither do you!

Lt. Van Buren stopped the quarrel between his two inspectors

Gentlemen I know all the clues in this plant suggests the worst, but as we have no certain proof of his death, that is to say his body, we must consider Mr. Cutter as alive. With regard to this watch give the the lab, they will tell you by DNA whether it is that of Mr. Cutter. Made sure that the plant is combed, and what is positive is that we found the car in the afternoon yesterday, so he was tortured before.

\- Knowing that he spat blood in the trunk he was alive, heartbroken Bernard myself away, it is certainly the most painful guy, but Cutter did not deserve this.

\- Another point inspectors, Jack warned me that Connie is the prosecutor's office, he desired to filter some of the information on the case, so be discreet about the information you give Connie a

\- How to know what was gonna say Connie, so that one does not make for odd

\- Made first your report and it will tell you what it is. "

Inspectors still watching this scene again, who could want as much trouble has Cutter. A scientist calls the police

"Gentlemen let all thought the victim was suspended by his arms, and then hit with these channels, or the whip. Both objects have traces of blood, I do these analyzes priorities "

They were unable to answer, certainly the relationship with Mike was never easy, but in recent months it was more affordable, less distant. He did not hesitate to come for a beer after work. Surely the fact of attending Connie had changed man.

They joined the teams out, tire marks were identical to that of the abandoned vehicle.

During the time is Connie prosecutor's office tried to focus but could not not think about Mike. She went into Mike's office, brushed furniture with his fingers, touched his chair as if seeking his presence. She took his baseball gloves and carried him to his face to inhale her scent, she thought was their last words

"Mike tonight I will not be at home I have to help my sister with her children, so do not leave the office too late!

\- And that'll keep me? I'm used to sleep in the crook of your arm

\- I'll call you just before you sleep, but why call me as soon as you came

\- Promised Connie ... .I love you love "

Why do not I tell him I love you, cursed work that we all take our time, all our lives, if only ...

"Connie!

\- Jack, you have news?

\- Yes we know that Mike has moved between last night and yesterday morning, it proves that he was alive, and the indices we currently do not allow to say if he is dead or alive. We know that Mike is injured but nothing more.

\- What are the clues? What kind of injuries, we have a chance to regain the Jack if he were alive we would have a ransom, exchange, I do not know, but something that let me believe that man that I love is alive!

\- Connie I do not know any more, I'd say he's alive for sure but I can not. Courage "

Jack left the room leaving Connie alone in Mike's office, she was wandering like a ghost ship drunken pain. She grabbed the glove has carried him her face to hide her tears. She felt deep in her body live a pain, a pain that pierces you from within. Mike hurt, only, perhaps death, Connie fell a knee that thought, squeezing it against the baseball glove. She only hoped she could tell him she loved him ...

 **Sorry but not knowing the United States my story does not name specific places. I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

72h Jack knew it was a bad sign elapsed time, he watched the horizon by thinking of these young prosecutors death for justice ... Justice, an artificial parody where convicted persons may Prison decide your death impunity. He looked at the folder stack "victories" Mike Cutter as the narcotics bureau has the homicide section. Adam Schift told him, "You see 35 years already EADA, imagine 50 years it will be Attorney General! He mapped out future "at what price.

Anita Van Buren knocked on the door chambrant

"Lieutenant news?

\- Unfortunately not to believe that they have vanished with the body ... .I mean with

\- You know I try to persuade me that he is alive, but in view of the time elapsed it seems hard to believe. You know I've never seen someone so passionate about his work! For him, justice was only two colors, white and black. But he knew ride the limits of the right to obtain a conviction. He was a strategist and a trusted person.

\- You speak of him in the past tense, I tell my men as we have no body or evidence of his death it must be considered alive! If not could you join a family member

\- Not my calls are rerouted to a courier, I know Mike had very little contact with his parents, and he was the only son.

\- Well I'll leave you, as soon as I have news I tell you, good day. "

Meanwhile Lupo and Bernard received a call from the scientific showing that the tire tracks of sand.

"Hello inspectors, we are sampled several types of sand to find out where to get the car. There was no sand near the plant and sand corresponds to the area where the car was found.

\- You'll have the results in how much time, as it may be alive, but certainly in great danger of death

\- Lupo scientific remind us ... .Mince Mccoy just received an envelope with a shirt covered in blood, and the photo of Cutter ...

\- I do not like this, but finally have the new all is not lost! "

Jack went to the police station to show what he had just received the Lieutenant Van Buren and his men.

"Lieutenant is what I received in the mail, there is no patch. The envelope had to be slipped into the internal mail of the prosecutor's office

\- We'll give it a scientific so that it falls within the footprints or clues, you know what I mean in memory of '' the son of the Gods ""

\- No inspector Bernard, I racked my head

\- Have you asked a Connie, she works with Mike on any business, it will tell him maybe something

\- Although Lupo I'll ask him, but useless she sees the photo and shirt. Lieutenant I'm in your office to call "

"Connie is Jack I just hear from Mike a letter was sent to me, I immediately brought to the police for clues. The word said in memory of the '' son of the Gods ''; Does this tell you something?

\- With Mike we have a case of child who was preparing a war, one of them was even stoned her mother. I must look through folders to find the names of these people, and I remind you as soon as possible. "

Jack remained in the office of lieutenant looked at the photo of Mike, he was shirtless, covered in bruises, he had been whipped, are face looked haggard, even his blue eyes looked black. He thought he was dead Borgia choked by his vomit. How to tell Connie that has allowed this photo to think that if Mike had not died physically, psychologically this can not the same man. The phone interrupted in thought

"Mccoy ... ..

\- Jack is Connie, the person was a teenager who is still in prison, but Mike had tried to pursue Pastor Hensley. The latter was cleared of all. Yet we had videos showing that Hensley was preparing young children for war, that children were humiliated by public confessions. What does this have with the removal of Mike.

\- I do not know Connie, which is a good sign is that the kidnappers finally contacted us. I will forward the information to the inspectors and returned to the office. "

"I just had Connie, this is a deal you manage Lupo inspector had with Edward Green. The case of a woman stoned to death by his son and two children under 10 years. They were enrolled by Pastor Hensley. The child is still in prison for 13 years, but the pastor was acquitted of all charges

\- Why pick a Cutter? A Lupo idea

\- Yes Hensley said that the Gods spoke by Jason so fanatical as is the pastor did not stand to be deprived of his most fervent disciple. In the Christian religion, flogging is a powerful symbol because the torture was used by the Romans about Jesus Christ before his crucifixion. It is an act of penance.

\- So you have to find Cutter before the worst. "

The inspectors began their hideout to the temple of Hensley in order to track his movements. Lupo dared imagine the suffering endured by Mike, he remembered when he was in the intelligence service how his colleagues were morally destroyed by the acts of torture. He wanted to find Mike as quickly as possible, but he hoped he died, how could it survive after such torture.

Connie awaiting the return of Jack, wait to see if he had more news, the letter received by Jack to her was synonymous with hope, if Hensley or anyone else had made contact with Jack, it is certainly to negotiate, so for Connie meant that Mike was alive.

She remarks on his desk an envelope, opened it, there before his eyes the image of Mike, the same one that Jack had received. With the word "You consumed in sin, Christ chose to forgive you, thanks to your lover penance"

Connie collapsed in tears, she rushed to get her Blacberry and call Jack, who walks in the door of the elevator at the same time.

Jack discovered Connie tear in Mike's office without a word she handed him the photo, his eyes seemed to say, "Pity Jack called me this is not true, called me this is a nightmare, I'm going wake up. " Without a word Jack Connie took her in his arms, he did not know what to say except "Connie, at this time the inspectors monitor every move made and Hensley and his disciples, and E. Green came to give a hand, to supplement the information Lupo and had noticed him at the time. Connie Hensley if contacted is that Mike is alive "

In the evening Connie was alone in that hotel room, always on protection. She repeated the word Mike Jack is alive ... .. In life, but his memory saw again this picture, the man she loved covered with wounds, beaten, whipped, his face was swollen, his eyes seemed without life.

She remembered their last caresses, their last night together, they talked about their child has come, it was for this reason that Mike and rushed marriage. She forced herself to eat for the child, because Mike had said, "Thanks to you and our child I will finally have a family, and I hope we will have more children, because I love you so much, you're the spark of my life, I love you to love Connie "she took the photo of the ultrasound, she saw the child of their love. Tears flowed, his only wish was that Mike Bright, lively, for he knows his child.

 ** _I hope this result will please you. This episode left me Pastor Hensley Septic such a fanatic could not remain silent in the emprissonement his faithful disciple!_**

 ** _Read and comment_**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, Anita & Ed Green head to the Connie chamber to take stock of the Hensley case.

Connie was lost in thought playing with food and forcing herself to take a dim, she watched her phone in the hope of a new, good news.

She heard the police talking in the hallway, and was surprised to even get Ed Green. "Connie I am happy to see you, even if the circumstances are not ideal, how do you feel?

\- Good evening, I'm glad you even, what are you doing here?

\- Jack and Lieutenant contacted me for Hensley matter and content of the circumstances I offered my help. Connie made on you and Jack have been contacted is a good thing.

\- Probably, but how they want to hand me say that we have sinned! of that law deems it to you our life, why destroy all that Mike and I build. You all come tell me not to worry, but you take me for? I am the prosecutor, so I know you do not expect has to find time Mike alive, but you know as well as I do that's probably dead! You see I carry his child, I force myself to eat that damned soup for that child, I hope deep within myself that Mike is alive, but this is not the prosecutor who speak, but simply me, Consuela, the woman madly in love with Mike Cutter. With that good night "

Connie returned to her room, unable to contain her tears, she thought about their first kiss, their first night of love, they laugh at all what they had expected. Their engagement and marriage. She recalled the moment:

When her parents taught her pregnancy they were surprised, but at the same time as they knew that Connie and Mike had been together six months, Connie's father had expressed the wish that they marry. Mike was able to reassure Jose Connie's father made on that Connie had accepted his marriage proposal.

Connie looked at a photo crept into his briefcase, Christmas has a photo taken with her sister, and she hugged Mike as his nephews and nieces were unpacking their gifts. She could not imagine that she would have no strong moment with Mike. She felt Mike kisses her neck, her tender discreet touches on his arms. Then she came back to reality, not Mike, just this fear of not seeing him again alive.

At 2am Lupo and Bernard took the pastor Hensley spinning, he was heading toward Brooklyn,

"Bernard, science has not found sand on the car's tires?

\- Yes why ?

\- He takes the direction of Coney Island I hope it takes us straight Cutter

\- Yes hope "

Hensley stoppas his car to the amusement park, and headed to an isolated attraction, and that no longer works!

"Bizarre Lupo, our pastor wants a fairground ride at night ... ..

\- I call for reinforcements, I ask them to be discreet

\- Request of relief too, given the state of Cutter in the pictures, it is alive, he will need care quickly

\- Lupo, he returned, going or what he's doing there "

The two inspectors took the direction of the abandoned armory, they searched nearby, but nothing, then they crept under the machinery of the arena, and there they found Mike unconscious, hooked his hands in the back, lying even the floor.

Bernard leaned over to check that he was still alive, "Bernard warns relief is still alive, quickly"

"Mike is Lupo, open your eyes, you hear me, open your eyes Mike"

Rescuers arrived Mike is taking care of and start by asking the electrodes to monitor their heart rate during time is another rescuer pose a catheter for infusion.

"Pass 1l G5 is dehydrated, put compresses on his back, we brought inspectors to the Staten Island hospital"

Bernard hastened to call Lt. Van Buren, "we found Lieutenant Cutter, it is lives, emergency transportation to Staten Island

\- Does Mr. Cutter he could say a few things

\- No he is unconscious relief did not say anything special, Lupo and go with them, the scientist continues levies.

\- I'll tell will meet you at the hospital, good job "

As soon as Jack learned that Mike was found he jumped in his car and drove toward Connie Hall, he would not prevent the phone.

"Connie Mike was found, he is alive, prepare me to accompany you on a hospital

\- Thanks Jack, thank you "

The ride to the hospital seemed like an eternity for Connie, she could not help to think of this picture, thinking it was Mike put a question Jack

"Jack what do you know about the status of Mike, the inspectors told you a few things about it

\- Connie I just know Mike was unconscious when he was taken away by ambulance, Lupo rode with him in the ambulance, and Bernard remained at the scene by the time the scientist arrives.

\- Have they arrested the pastor Hensley?

\- He was arrested is detained, rest assured we have all the evidence needed, and this is Alexandra Cabot who'll take care of the indictment, you do not manage this matter

\- Thanks for all the new Jack, I'm sorry to myself carried away just now

\- Connie I understand, you know before a judicial officer, you are a young woman in love, and in addition a future mother. Mike're going to need you

\- Yes I know "

At the hospital Jack and Connie are greeted by the lieutenant and Lupo.

"The doctors are with Mike, it must undergo several examinations, Connie, we only know that Mike is dehydrated, and they must do tests to rule out any internal injuries

\- Will I be able to see it?

\- The doctor said he would come back to see us soon he would results

\- Yes I understand, the important thing is that he is alive "

During is time doctors were fighting to keep Mike alive, the radio shows that the ribs are fractured, and the scanner physicians can observe the extent of the damage. Pulmonary contusion right upper lobe and left a significant hemothorax.

Mike transfer physicians to block a lung surgery, contusion are important.

One of the doctors just gives news of Mike.

Stonecrop doctor, I'm one of the doctors taking care of Mr. Cutter his condition is concerned, it undergoes significant lung lesions, it is currently in the operating room, the skin lesions are treated surgically once that it stabilized. When surgery is completed and will be in intensive care you will see, but know that it will be on life assistant. But I will see you before then.

Connie left the hospital, tears flowed effortlessly, she was relieved to finally know in life, but it was thought all the suffering that Mike had suffered, the doctor's words were not reassuring.

 **That is not yet finished other sections arrive, the holiday that ended I have less time to write.**

 **Thank you for your opinion, soon after**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the rest of my story, I do not own the characters, they are the Dick Wolf properties. /**

Doctors exhausted out of the operating room, and decided to review Mike's health.

"We put a chest tube to treaty hemothorax, pulmonary contusion does not do on fixing the thoracic part, I propose that took hold artificial respiration for a few days to prevent lobectomy in a young patient.

By cons on the radio I noticed rather old ribs fracture, this is what weakened the rib cage, and the old bone lesions or he was a child abused or neck break!

We proceed to the removal of the spleen, but that will be no consequences for the future. "

With point that doctors went into Mike's room, he was there, motionless with noise for the regular movement of the ventilator and the beep resuscitators.

Doctors then went even Jack and Connie.

"Does the family of Mr. Cutter has been warned?

\- Not my secretary is trying to reach the last few days, but so were the gypsies not easy to join

\- And you madam you do not have contact with your beautiful family

\- No, Mr. Cutter had little contact with his family. When can we go even?

\- You will be able to go a few days it will take for even if evolution is favorable. He has significant pulmonary contusion, so the major risk is pulmonary embolism; We give ourselves a week to save his lung. But before any other decision he must survive the next 48 hours "

Connie and Jack entered the chamber Mike. Connie was seized on by the state of Mike, see lying on the bed She put her hand to his, Mike's hand was cold nurse reassured about the fact that it was because of the temperature in the operating room, it was also why it was an electric blanket . The nurse took the time Connie explained the status of Mike, and the benefits of intubation, this state has avoided Mike significant pain related to her trauma.

Connie kept Mike's hand in her hand she had so hoped to find, feel again the warmth of his skin, hear his voice, feel his breath against her skin. But then she heard the noise of the respirator, the beeps. She looked at the curves for fear that Mike's life stops. Jack Connie reminder that doctors had specified a short visit not tired.

"Jack you think he'll be fine, I feel so vulnerable, I'm so afraid of losing and I can not imagine my life without him.

\- Connie does not think the worst, Mike survived until now, he is in good hands, and it's finally safe

\- You are right Jack, but I'd be reassured that when Mike is finally in our house. Not here to connect all these machines "

Lt. Jack and Connie interrupted because Mike's mother had just arrived; A tall woman, very different from his son, tired features. A woman with a difficult life. She was accompanied by a man, also very different from Mike.

"Hello I'm Clarissa Becker I am the mother of Michael Cutter, sorry not to have been the rather but we were on the road, we do not sedentary like my son. I present my second husband Peter, and Hendrix is our son with Down syndrome

\- Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Becker, I'm Jack Mccoy Attorney General and head of your son. I will inform the doctors that you are here,

\- Well thank you sir. "

The doctors departed with Mike's mom, they talk away from everyone, even her husband is not with them. Hendrix young stepbrother Mike leafing through a book about animals

"Peter we will have to settled for some time doctors asked me if my son had made decisions about resuscitation, finally know if he would be dependent on machines to live?

\- I admit that this is not a topic that we discussed, I know he was against abortion, I am lost in this issue. Connie? Connie

\- Jack excuse me

\- Mike he was approached about you?

\- No way

\- Well I'll discuss it with my husband, I'll find your work has you as agreed, the doctors allow me to even Mickael tomorrow "

Mike's family had remained barely thirty minutes, her mother did not insist even his son, no matter the circumstances of his accident nothing.

Connie could finally go home, she remembered their last meal together, he was looking for a name for the baby, Mike had to choose the name of their daughter Connie and that of their son. But neither one nor the other wanted to know before birth the baby's sex. When she entered the room Connie lay on the bed, took the pillow from Mike in his arms, she could smell her there. It was so much need that awakening, she began to cry. Home Connie did not need to hide his tears, people could not see her cry, she was torn by this pain and terrible anguish never to be in Mike's arms, never to hear her laugh, hear the sound of his voice and not see it.

The next day Connie entered the room Mike, nothing had changed the beep of the machines, the noise of the respirator became the only music that room. She took the hand of Mike and brought to his lips but Mike did not react. The doctor joined her in the room

"Miss Rubirosa, the family of Mr. Cutter authorized in case of worsening of the health status of their son unplug the machines that keep him alive

\- But they can not make that decision! They have not seen Mike for over 10 years. They had no contact has left for the holidays but that phone! No you can not accept this decision.

\- I'm sorry, I understand your distress, but they are her only family

\- A family ! Mike's family is me and my unborn child. Sorry for not having addressed is kind of issue with the man I love, are going to have a child, we were more concerned about the share of our marriage, and color of the bedroom walls of our baby. It took almost 4 days without care, you can not give up everything now. "

Connie hastily left the room and called Jack to explain the decision that Mike's parents had taken, she hoped that Jack can get a change of decision on their part.

Mike's parents were sitting in Jack's office:

"I just had to phone Ms. Rubirosa, doctors have warned that in case of worsening of the health of your son you allowed stop maintains vital functions by machines?

\- Yes this sounds may be shocking, but Mike would not have liked to be kept artificially life.

\- Mrs I also have a question Mike he had an accident as a child, radios showed many older fracture ...

\- Let me stop you my first husband Mike's father had a strict upbringing, we must say that Michael was not an easy child, sometimes he would get angry. But that did not stop her father to finance studies, namely for a gypsy that means paying full pension away. And some spanked children he had made the responsible adult it is now

\- Madam I would like you to think about a decision you just take your son and his girlfriend planned to marry this summer. She bears his child.

\- Mr. Mccoy you believe that I have taken this decision with ease! This is my only son, I left his father because he was a little violent with him, you think it is to make this kind of decision 25 years later rained? But if his condition worsens I much prefer to know that the death or artificially kept alive by machines. I am sincerely sorry for this young woman, but if she likes Mickael as I love her, she will understand. A gypsy is a nomad, not a bird that is kept in a cage; If his soul must go, he must let her do so he will find eternal rest. But for now my son is fighting to live.

\- I understand and I suggest you talk to Ms. Rubirosa. "

 **It took me longer to write to chapter, but my chemotherapy is not okay, even chapters to follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the story with a jump in a week's time. I hope this result will please you. I do not own the characters, they are the Dick Wolf properties. /**

A week that had passed since Mike was found, his condition was stationary repeating loop doctors, stationary relative however, he was still dependent on these machines, and show no sign that he was going to wake up.

Connie came into the room, always the same noises, beeps, respirator, and the noise of the mattress. Each of these sounds reminded Connie Mike silence. Each day she would sit near him in the room, talking to him on pending cases, pregnancy, and his relationship with his family. Each day she held her hands hoping to feel a movement of his fingers, each day she filed her a kiss and tell him you tomorrow, and every day as she was afraid that he will not be there the next day. But today she could not sit near him, now Connie was worse than usual. Mike this very dynamic man silenced machine, this man so skilled in court this man who knew so much by word as by his look to silence a defendant. But not terribly Mike remained silent and Connie just needed more today than any other day you hear his voice and see his eyes

Connie approaches Mike and kisses his forehead when the respirator is started ringing for more, nurses and doctors urged him to leave the room. All were busy to help Mike. The doctors increased the sedation because Mike was fighting against the ventilator, and to see if Mike had a range of respiratory movement, doctors modified the settings of the machine.

While Connie is time felt oppressed by the fear of losing the man she loved, she was trying to reach the seats but lost consciousness.

When Connie regained consciousness she saw the mother of Mike and Jack

"Jack, how are Mike, I must go on even

\- Connie you will not get anywhere, you're out of strength. ... (Connie cut him off)

\- But how are Mike, I need to go see, how are you there?

\- Connie, my son feeling better, he was fighting against the ventilator, doctors are much more optimistic about the evolution of his health. It is still intubated, but it is he who guides the machine, according to the doctors it's a matter of days before he was extubated. When did you my dear child you go to rest, I recall you that you are pregnant. You must take care of you

\- Are you sure Mike're better, I was so afraid of losing it, but why not open it your eyes?

\- Let him time, were gonna let you sleep with Mr Mccoy we'll even Mike leaving.

\- Tell him I love him»

The next day Connie returns even Mike, who is still intubated, there are fewer infusions, but still the same noise. Connie took her hand and raised it to his lips, but still no reaction from Mike. Why is it so long?

Connie held the hand of Mike, and spoke to him

"I do not know what to tell you, I cannot find the words, the words that could wake up you're here now, you're near me, but you're so far away. Oh Mike Talk to me, so tell me, Mike There is the life we dreamed our life has two, our engagement, our wedding, and there is that life begins, Mike our child needs you, us two; Mike I love you so much, wake up, talk to me, I love you "

Jack learned the office by Alexandra Cabot that the case had been taken over by the federal office, Pastor Hensley would be prosecuted for kidnapping and attempted murder of a state officer. And that the severity of abuse will make him incur a sentence of life imprisonment.

Jack concluded "and capital punishment if Mike dies

\- Jack they are the latest news about Mike's condition

\- It is less dependent on the ventilator, but doctors cannot predict its evolution. Since I work in office is already 3 Prosecutors are dead, I hope Mike will not complete this series loss

\- Do not worry, Mike has a bad temper, he'll be fine; He has all the reasons to live as Connie and their children to come

\- Alex I hope you're right. "

Jack then went to the hospital, he went into Mike's room, to found a stir in his room.

"Jack McCoy Attorney General, that's going, how are Mr. Cutter?

\- He just woke up, but he is very restless, we have to give him painkillers, because it draws on its drains and infusions ...

\- I can try to talk to him? Have you notified her family, and her friend?

\- Not yet, let us work sir! "

Jack quickly summoned the family of Mike and Connie, who arrived at the hospital very quickly. Mike's mother was accompanied by Connie.

"Jack, then how are you there, he spoke to you?

\- Connie softly I called you but I am still waiting news from the doctor,

\- There's how many times you have the doctor?

\- Connie it is!

\- Doctor I Miss Rubirosa, the bride of Mr. Cutter and here is his mother, how are you there?

Connie was so happy, so excited to hear the news of doctors

\- Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Cutter is awake, he is against very traumatized by abuse who suffers. We can not give him too much pain killers, because this venture to be dangerous for his respiratory problems. You can go even a few minutes. A nurse will meet you.

\- Thank you doctor for all the news. "

Connie softly entered the room of Mike surprisingly silent, more than beep and the respirator. Mike woke up to the sounds of no Connie, he turned his head toward her. Connie leaned over and tenderly put his hand on her cheek, her forehead. Tears flowed from his eyes as emotion had completely invaded.

When suddenly life was leaving Mike, the medical team does not intervene, Mike's mother who signed the papers to cease resuscitation maneuver.

Jack leads Connie outside the man's room she loves. Connie does not hold back her tears, she wanted to know why, why the man she loves with all his being had just left forever. Clarissa Mike's mother approached the window of the room saying her son

"Fly my son, a gypsy is never settled a vis, a moment he always begins the final journey."

The orderlies and nurses had finished the mortuary toilet Mike, they had dressed in a light suit and a blue tie. Jack, Lupo, Bernard, Green and Anita had come to greet him one last time. Connie then entered the room, she seemed to have aged in a few hours. She took the hand of Mike and whispered these words

"It will be like a final trip, a change of scenery, and without our faces away

without turning images, not to scratch the memories, it will be like a last wish together, it will be like to love more, we have not had time to write one more page, now you immersed in river, sail away from me in the winter, but our love has no limit, I will put forward sometime in the dark, because I never see the life of star in your eyes. But I will keep that for our child lives, that our love story is not the end "

 **There is still a good read last chapter France**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the last chapter of my story, you would certainly have preferred a different end**

The wind was cold, many people came to the funeral, judges, defense lawyers, office colleagues, Lupo, Bernard Rodgers, and his family. Connie were surrounded in his parents;

Jack began his speech, he chose to say a funeral oration, but forgot about Mike Cutter

 _"Colleagues and friends, Mrs. Cutter, and you Connie, Mike was a brilliant lawyer and a prosecutor, he had for him the passion of his youth. At his age to be 35 years EDA offered him a bright future. My regret is that I will not see the fight with politicians, but especially about his child. I chose a French funeral oration Magnificent text Andrée Charbonneau:_

 _ **When death is coming, life goes she really?**_

 _ **The departure of a loved one is the beginning of a beautiful journey**_

 _ **When a person off his soul shines intensely**_

 _ **Our tears are our tears and of love omen**_

 _ **The beautiful friends messages of condolence are sweets**_

 _ **Friendship words to help us endure the intense pain**_

 _ **Condolences remind us that death is not an end**_

 _ **The death of a loved one is issued, a door to a new tomorrow**_

 _ **At the time of the funeral of a loved one have a heart full of love**_

 _ **Memories and thoughts remind us of the importance of always love**_

 _ **The shroud and coffin are nothing ... The soul flies to Heaven**_

 _ **Our beautiful prayers and our affection cradled the dead, covering the life**_

 _ **Fly ! We keep you a sweet memory that nothing will erase**_

 _ **Your funeral reminds us of the meaning of life, death is our destiny**_

 _ **To die is to live differently in existence elsewhere, a new chorus**_

 _ **Rest your heart in peace, our grief is great, we never forget you.**_

 _ **Mike will miss you, you were a colleague and a valued friend**_ _"_

The ready began the funeral, the wind seemed increasingly cold, Connie had tears streaming down his cheeks without effort, she clung to her father's arm. She thought back to their first meeting, the joy that Mike and had felt when she had announced her pregnancy. But then there was wind so cold, and the coffin with the man she loved, it seemed that Mike was going to happen to his phone in hand, where she was to receive an SMS to say he..Non was late ... all this is over Mike his love was dead, the words of the ready brought him back to the terrible truth

 _ **"I, John, saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth had disappeared, and there was more sea. And I saw coming down from heaven from God, the holy city, new Jerusalem, prepared as a bride adorned for her husband. And I heard a loud voice from the throne; she said :**_

 _ **"Now the dwelling of God is with men; He will dwell with them, and they shall be his people, God himself will be with them.**_

 _ **He will wipe every tear from their eyes, and death will no longer exist; and there will be no more tears, cries or sadness; because the first things have passed away. "**_

 _ **He that sat upon the throne said, (...)**_

 _ **"Behold I make all things new. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end.**_

 _ **I give free to the thirsty water from the source of life: this is the inheritance reserved for the winner;**_

 _ **I will be his God and he shall be my son. "**_

 _ **Apocalypse of St.**_

 _ **John XXI, 1-5a and 6b-7 "**_

His mother, who had not seen her son for years, had the chance to see him wake up also took the floor

 _ **"This new absence, what violence**_

 _ **What a huge tear and injury**_

 _ **Can I make sense of the senseless**_

 _ **Will I ever finally accept**_

 _ **Now you're gone, goodbye**_

 _ **My eyes will look you in heaven**_

 _ **Forever you will be in our hearts**_

 _ **Help us that joy remains**_

 _ **Life decided to your departure**_

 _ **And I have to say goodbye**_

 _ **I loved you and I commend you to God**_

 _ **Never nothing will be as before**_

 _ **Since your last breath in the wind**_

 _ **I'll join you but not now**_

 _ **Because life always moves forward**_

 _ **Thank you for all this shared love**_

 _ **We will be the largest of having loved you**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love legacy**_

 _ **This song you we offer in tribute**_

 _ **Farewell … "**_

Each person took a handful of dirt and threw it on the coffin of Mike, the sound of each land jet on the coffin even bursting the heart of Connie.

It was his turn to take a handful of earth to throw the coffin of his beloved, but his hands shook even stronger this earth, it is unable to discard. Her father took her arm and guided her to the last farewell gesture. The land has a knock on touching the wood of the coffin, she would have liked to hear Mile say "yes I am here" but not sound, just this increasingly cold wind.

After the ceremony at the cemetery some close friends of the office, Lupo, Bernard Green and Anita were invited to the gypsy camp, where a very special ceremony would take place.

Mike's family had come to the office to get his personal belongings, like costumes, sportswear, his balls and his baseball bat.

Mike's mother Connie asked what object she would keep Connie chooses baseball.

Mike's mother spoke "My dear child, it time for us nomadic people to free yourself of all terrestrial life, a Gypsy should not be trapped between two worlds. You will begins long journey that will never end, but the day we leave we will find you there. "

A gypsy and set fire to the business of Mike, Mike's mother has told Connie that this custom is to release the soul of the deceased so that she can make the trip and does not compel to remain on earth.

In the evening Connie was alone in their room, she clutched the pillow Mike breathing his scent, then she looked at the paper where she had written words to Mike. She called a taxi to the cemetery to say farewell to the man so loving, she loved

 _ **"Last night, my friend Mike, I decided to write you this last tribute.**_

 _ **Even if your child, friends, present here as family know you made me the good life, it is important for me today to tell them how.**_

 _ **I met you in to office, with your blond hair, a lean body and the smooth face of youth. You've left there 5 days to 35 years. For over four years you were the love of my life and you knew it, you will always remain.**_

 _ **Your courage in the work made you a respected attorney, your sense of duty and your love have I loved you, your happiness and your love a beloved fiancé.**_

 _ **Lack you let in my life will never be filled, but nothing and no one deprive me of the happy memories that live in my heart forever. I know you're there, my Mike, and you watch over me.**_

 _ **Rest in peace, I love you. Your love Connie»**_

Four years later rained, after the death of Connie Mike went to live in Los Angeles with her parents, each year she returned to New York to visit the grave of Mike; No man had taken the place of Mike. But this year she was joined by their son, Maxence, he had the traits of his father's face, brown eyes and her mother's hair. Connie wanted to wait until he is older to be traveled. But Maxence needed to know or was his father. Before going to the cemetery she pointed to his former office, the courthouse, and their old apartment.

Then both went to the cemetery where Connie went before Maxence say these words to Mike because it had to move forward without him for their child Maxence flourish in life without the ghost of his father. Connie knew in the depths of his being that she will never forget Mike does.

 _ **"Every night I pray heaven to find you in your bed**_

 _ **I do not want to realize that you're gone**_

 _ **Every night I pray the void when you left us**_

 _ **I am forced to believe that I have to accept**_

 _ **All those tears shed for you will not bring you to me**_

 _ **All these broken dreams how could I forget?**_

 _ **I console myself with the thought that you went up there**_

 _ **But I am forced to believe that there is an angel too**_

 _ **If I could take your place I would have done without hesitation**_

 _ **I find myself with my pain I cannot erase**_

 _ **I would have taken your place**_

 _ **And I prayed to keep you near me not to forget you**_

 _ **I would have done anything to hear your voice again**_

 _ **And I prayed to give you all the love you've earned**_

 _ **I would have done everything to dwell yet close to you»**_

End

 **That's my story is over, I hope that you will be more**

 **France**


End file.
